soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmeth
"Well, I mean, it's just all of that creepy sexual stuff just makes me so uncomfortable. All that groping... And that constant panting and moaning...! Ugh, it's giving me the creeps just thinking about it! Just give me a nice relationship based on love and I'll be happy!" ―Asmeth Asmeth is one of the main protagonists in ''Disgaea 8: Uncommon Heroism''. He is an incubus demon and the Overlord of the Netherworld, Luxuriana, who is more conservative in his sexual activities in contrast with most of his more seductive people. Appearance Personality In contrast with other incubi, who are usually seen as highly seductive and lustful demons, Asmeth is the exact opposite, as he's more conservative when it comes to his sexual activities. He's shown to be very uncomfortable with even the thought of being in a highly sexual relationship and prefers to be in a relationship based more on pure love. To make this mindset even more clear, Asmeth prefers to dress more formally than in revealing outfits like other incubi, to the point where he feels uncomfortable showing even a little bit of his skin. Story In Battle Relationships Haruka Akiko Kakeru Broccolus Yana Derena Gramyre Rhapsodie Akram Akram is a commoner that works as a bartender in Luxuriana and is the one that Asmeth truly has romantic feelings for. Due to him sharing the same conservative views as Asmeth, the two demons see each other as best friends and Asmeth regularly sneaks out of his palace to visit Akram at the bar he works at where the two regularly chat about Asmeth's troubles regarding how he has to chose which of his three suitors he wants to marry, despite it being clear that he doesn't wish to be engaged to any of them. Katie Katie is one of the three suitors chosen to be eligible enough to possibly be engaged to Asmeth. Out of all three of his suitors, Katie is the only one that Asmeth has a good relationship with due to her kindness and consideration towards him. She's the only one that's aware about Asmeth's feelings for Akram and shows that she's completely supportive of him being in love with the Luxuriana commoner, as she believes that Asmeth should have the right to choose whoever he wishes to love regardless of their social status. Erna Ero Ero is one of the Asmeth's three suitors that were chosen to be eligible enough to possibly have the Overlord's hand in marriage. It's clearly shown that Ero is the one that Asmeth fears the most out all three of his suitors due to the fire demon's extremely sexual behavior and his open desire to start a sadomasochistic relationship with Asmeth should he be the one that's engaged to the conservative incubus. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Asmeth's name comes from Asmodeus, who is a deity that's said to be one of the seven princes of Hell and represents the Deadly Sin of Lust. Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 8: UH Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Overlord